


Kinktober Day 24 - Bruises

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Butt Plugs, Caning, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO, Other, Painplay, Smut, Vibrators, dom!reader, sub!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Too much?” you asked.“Not at all.” he responded, pushing back against your hand for emphasis.“Good.” again you pulled your hand away from him, going back to giving him gentle taps to tease him before landing another good whack across the back of his thighs. This time his yelp was closer to a moan, “You know this is a punishment, right?” you said with a smirk on your face.“Feels pretty good for a punishment.” he shot back.





	Kinktober Day 24 - Bruises

Minho had been acting out all day, practically begging you to punish him, sending you flirty smiles as he deliberately disobeyed you. You knew it was because it had been a little bit since the two of you had done a full scene so you couldn't be too mad at him but by this point it was getting hard to contain your frustration. At this moment you were in the kitchen trying to get a break from his relentless efforts to get you riled up. You sighed when you saw him walk into the room, "Go away, Min, I'll deal with you later."  
  
He gave you an overdramatic pout before walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You could feel him purposefully pressing his hard on into your ass, "Or you could deal with me now." he teased, emphasizing his statement by grinding himself against your ass, letting out a soft gasp into your ear that was far too overdramatic for the minuscule amount of pleasure he was actually feeling. You grabbed his wrists and detached his arms from around your waist before spinning around. You glanced around the room cautiously to make sure no one would walk in before reaching up and grabbing his hair and roughly pulling his head back. He let out a real gasp this time at the rough treatment, "Guess I should've done that awhile ago." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
You growled before letting go of his hair, "I'm not gonna give you what you want until you learn to ask nicely." you said. You took a deep breath and turned to walk away, you were only able to take a step before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.  
  
"Please." he whined.  
  
"Please what, Min?" you asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Are you really gonna make me ask?"  
  
"If you can't say it out loud then you don't deserve it." you shrugged, turning to walk away only to be pulled back again.  
  
"Please punish me." he said softly.  
  
"You could've said it a little louder but I'll take it this time." you said patting his cheek, he scowled at you but you could see the excitement in his eyes. "Go wait in the bedroom, I'll meet you there when I feel like it." you instructed, he let out a grumpy whine but did as he was told. Immediately you tracked down Chan who was sitting at his desk completely absorbed in what was happening on his computer. You knocked on the door to get his attention and he jumped before turning around, "Just wanted to give you a heads up." He looked at you suspiciously before you continued, "Minho and I might get a little… loud in a bit you might want to take the rest of the boys and go do something for an hour."  
  
He sighed, "As much as I hate that you keep me updated on your sex life, I appreciate the warning, I'll figure out something to do with them."  
  
You winked at him, "Thanks Chan!" you said as you left the room. You headed back to the kitchen and pulled out a snack to eat while you waited for them to leave.  
  
After about 15 minutes of bickering between the boys they finally left. You sighed in relief before finishing up your snack and heading to the bedroom. When you walked into the room you found Minho already in his boxers laying on the bed scrolling through his phone. He had laid out a couple of toys he was hoping for you to use, "Interesting choices." you commented as you scanned over your options.  
  
He jumped when you spoke, cleary having been too absorbed in his phone to notice you walking in. "I just wanted to give you some inspiration." he said as he set his phone down and sat up.  
  
"Well, you're missing something." you said turning back to face him. He looked at you quizzically and you turned to the closet, reaching in and pulling out a long thin box. "I picked this up a couple days ago, maybe we should test it out." you walked to the bed and placed the box in front of him. Cautiously he opened it up to reveal a thin wooden cane, he picked it up gently, testing its flexibility softly before hitting it against the palm of his hand. You could see him shudder in excitement from the sting on his hand. You reached down and took it from him, tapping it on his thigh a couple of times to bring his attention back to you. "You ready to play?" you asked, he nodded quickly and you smiled at him, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair before grabbing his hair and pulling his head back roughly. He whimpered at the sensation, “You’ve been bad, kitten.” you said lowly.  
  
“So punish me.” he gasped out, he gripped the sheets tightly at his sides to hold himself back from touching you.  
  
You gave him a quick tap on the thigh with the cane, not enough to truly hurt him but enough to make him jump, “It’s cute that you think you’re in control here.” You set the cane down on the bed in front of him and reached down to play with the edge of his boxers, “I want these off.” you let go of his hair and picked the cane back up. As soon as you let him go he moved to pull off his boxers, he struggled for a second because he was still sitting but eventually kicked them off, tossing them onto the floor. “Good boy.” you praised him, reaching up to cup his cheek with your hand, “Now, get on your hands and knees.” you instructed. He whined but did as he was told, moving so that his back was to you before getting into position. You gave him a couple of barely there taps across his ass with the cane, watching as he tensed in preparation for the real hit. You stopped, reaching forward to rub your hand across his ass soothingly, you waited until he relaxed before pulling your hand off of him and giving him a good whack with the cane. He yelped and lurched forward, you immediately brought your hand up to rub it soothingly over the red mark that was already appearing. “Too much?” you asked.  
  
“Not at all.” he responded, pushing back against your hand for emphasis.  
  
“Good.” again you pulled your hand away from him, going back to giving him gentle taps to tease him before landing another good whack across the back of his thighs. This time his yelp was closer to a moan, “You know this is a punishment, right?” you said with a smirk on your face.  
  
“Feels pretty good for a punishment.” he shot back. You scowled at him before landing another, harder whack across his ass drawing a loud yelp from him. You gave him a few more whacks with no break before stepping back to admire the red lines now criss-crossing over his ass and thighs. You enjoyed how fucked out he already seemed, he was breathing heavily and his cock was impossibly hard, dripping precum onto the sheets beneath him. “Should I stick with the cane or switch it up?” you asked.  
  
“Cane, please.” he responded, the desperation obvious in his voice.  
  
You thought for a second before deciding to give him what he wanted, “Tell me if it gets to be too much.” you reminded him. He nodded and you brought the cane back up, giving him gentle taps, “I’m gonna give you ten hits, I want you to count them.” you instructed and he nodded again. You matched the strength of your first hit with the cane, making him moan out a ‘one’. “Good boy.” you praised, bringing the cane down slightly harder and again he moaned out the number. Each time you hit him, you used slightly more strength, you spread your hits out, making sure to not hit him twice in the exact same place. By the time you reached the tenth hit he was a complete mess, tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks and his cock was twitching with every hit. Once you gave him the last hit you set the cane down and ran your hands over the marks on his ass. You could see some of them already turning into bruises, "You took that so well, kitten." you cooed.  
  
"Please touch me." he gasped out. You nudged his side pushing him to roll over and lay on his back. He did so immediately, you could see that his cheeks were wet with tears and his pupils were blown wide with arousal. His cock was red and it twitched as you ghosted your hands over his thighs.  
  
"You look so pretty like this." you cooed, "But I don't know if you look fucked out enough." He whined as you thought for a second before getting up and going to the table where he had laid out toys. You grabbed a vibrating butt plug, lube, and a small wand vibrator before walking back to him. You set the items on the bed next to him and tapped his knee, "Hold your legs up, kitten." you instructed. He pouted at you but obediently pulled his legs up, hooking his arms under his knees and holding them to his chest, giving you full access right where you needed to be. You ran your hands softly over the marks on his ass and thighs before stopping to press on one of them, making his cock twitch as he cried out. You pulled your hand away and grabbed the lube, opening the bottle and slicking up your fingers before pressing one into his hole. You began to stretch him quickly, not allowing him much time to adjust as you knew he loved the burn. You added a second finger quickly, scissoring them to make sure he was stretched properly before pulling them out and slicking the butt plug up with lube.  
  
You pressed the toy inside of him and let it settle into place, the plug was curved so that it would give him consistent pressure on his prostate. Immediately you turned it on, the sudden sensation causing him to jolt and moan loudly. Without giving him a chance to adjust to the vibrations you picked up the wand vibrator and turned it on, pressing it up against the sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock. He cried out loudly the intensity of the sensations immediately bringing him over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came, his cum shooting up over his stomach, you moved the wand vibrator up and down his shaft, helping him through his orgasm but keeping the stimulation going. He began to squirm from the overstimulation, letting out soft whimpers as the vibrations continued, the sensations overwhelming him. Tears continued running down his cheeks as he worked through the pain, his whimpers turning back into moans as the pain transformed into pleasure. You continued the slow movements of the vibrator, using your other hand to reach up and rub over the marks on the back of his thigh. You kept the pressure consistent, he gasped every time you ran your fingers over one of the bruises.  
  
You pulled your hand off his thigh and grabbed the end of the plug, pulling it out of him slowly before pushing it back in. You continued fucking him with it, angling it so that it put more pressure on his prostate as you moved it. Soon enough, he came with another loud cry, this time wiggling around more as you overstimulated him, trying to escape the vibrator. You let go of the plug and put a hand on him, holding him in place as you kept the vibrator on him. “You think you can cum one more time for me, kitten?” you asked sweetly, he nodded quickly, gasping as you smiled at him and turned up the wand vibrator. “Good boy, try to make it quick though, holding you down while you squirm is very tiring.” he whined at you and you tsked at him before reaching down and turning up the vibrating butt plug. His cock twitched from the increased stimulation, tears were still streaming down his face as you stimulated him.  
  
It was taking longer for the pleasure to build as he was still tired from his first 2 orgasms, “Come on kitten, are you gonna make this take all night?” you teased.  
  
He let out another whine, “I’m -ah- I’m trying.” he gasped out between whimpers and moans.  
  
“Clearly not trying hard enough.” he whined again, “What do you want me to just strap this vibrator to your dick and leave you here until you can make yourself cum?” You watched as his muscles tensed, your teasing helping to push him closer to the edge.  
  
“N-No -shit- please I’m c-close.” he whined out.  
  
“Then cum for me, kitten.” you commanded. That was all it took, he whined as he came, his cock spurting out the last of his cum as his body shook from the overwhelming sensations. You worked him through his orgasm before turning off the toys, you set the wand vibrator down and pulled the plug out of him slowly. “Let me clean up quickly and then we’ll cuddle.” you said, he whined but didn’t protest allowing you to move the toys back to the table and run to the bathroom to wet a washcloth.  
  
You returned to the bedroom as quickly as you could, not wanting to leave him alone for very long. He whined as you entered the room, stretching his arms out towards you, “I’m here, kitten.” you reassured him. He grabbed your arm tightly as you wiped the mess off of his stomach. Once he was clean, you placed the cloth on the table next to the bed before pulling him into your arms. You laid down with him, letting him wrap himself around you, “You doing alright?” you asked softly.  
  
“My ass hurts.” he mumbled.  
  
You laughed, “Would a massage make you feel better?” you asked.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Well then get some rest, I’ll give you a massage when you wake up.” he pouted at you but still nestled closer to you, resting his head on your chest and holding you tightly. You rubbed his back soothingly smiling as you felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i love that the thing i post for his birthday (even though its not technically his birthday for me yet) like happy birthday minho imma make u cry lmao


End file.
